threadsofupheavalfandomcom-20200213-history
Second Averbain Civil War
The Second Averbain Civil War was a large war that saw 2 factions within Averbay vying for the throne: The Crown, supporting Doreneus of Averbay's claim and the Theydrinads, supporting Theydrin of Tarkhis Moor's claim. The war errupted following the death of King Areneus II. Doreneus inherited the throne, but was ultimately a weak ruler. Though the counts swore fealty to him, his cousin, Theydrin, desired the kingdom, and after the kings eyes were swain towards the Nartelon invasion and subsequent Siege of Ilpston, he and his vassals and allies rose in revolt. Theydrin gained the support of the counts of Black Moor, Cortshire, West Koris and Narshorl (though Benedict Rootbrok reguarlly switched sides). The Lord of Katschi in Anrune also supported Theydrin's claim, but only after his victory in the Battle of Garsham. The War Uprising The Theydrinad revolt on the 27th of First Summer took Doreneus by surprised. He always knew he was jealous of him and his brother, but he didn't know he was willing to depose him of his birth right by force. Doreneus' Marshal, Josepf Kaltan, a witness of his brothers murder earlier that month, advised the king to improve defenses along County Daris Point's border with Tarkhis Moor, he agreed however it was too late. On the 2nd of Mid-Summer, a Theydrinad army led by the Lord Graham of Hawkstowe descended upon the small village of Turinstoke. The Knight protectors Sir Odenver and Sir Andrew were beheaded, even the viscount was not spared. Theydrin intended the Battle of Turinstoke to scare nobles to join his side, and it worked to an extent. Yulferen of West Koris pledged his allegiance to Theydrin, and like his other supporters, renounced their oath to Doreneus. Several lowly knights of the other counties broke away from their leiges and also supported Theydrin, offering to fight in his armies. Doreneus was terribly worried and confused following this. He had tried to be a good ruler, he loved the people and attempted to prevent them from harm by halting the campaign in Nartelon, but less than a month into his reign half of his kingdom rebelled and wished him dead. Battle of Garsham Seeing Theydrinad armies pillage their way through County Daris Point made the populace uneasy. As the rebels approached the village of Garsham, a sizable army led by Marshal Joseph Kaltan himself road out to meet them. The two armies clashed in and surrounding the village of Garsham on the 19th of Mid-Summer, with Lord Matthew of Garsham aiding the Marshal. The battle lasted 3 days and saw the deaths of thousands of soldiers, but ultimately resulted in a Theydrinad victory and the torching of Garsham. Siege of Oriston The Theydrinad's grew every passing week, with more and more nobles joining their cause, either for their discontent with the current king, or in fear. Lord Alfaed of Arnham, aided by Lord Edwin of Ardston and a supporting force from Count Theydrin marched into County Oriston with their eyes set upon the county town. On the 15th of Last Summer the Siege of Oriston began. It wasn't for another month that the first assault on the keep was carried out, however ended in the Theydrinads being repelled. Several days later, Lord Steuart of Dralstoke attacked the encamped besiegers, forcing them in retreat back to Tarkhis Moor, however Theydrin remained to have the every intention to take Oriston by force in later times.